fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mordred/@comment-25612186-20180917075508/@comment-25612186-20180927035958
looks like a couple comments came in while i was away and I'm interested in wheres its going. but i apologize for the wall of text, not a big fan of the way comments are posted here. wall of texts look even crazier here. @Gladhatter I still stand by the 50% def for 3 turns due to the fact her 3rd skill is a one and done currently. it has 3 strong abilities on it but you'll have to choose between one of the three on most situations. if its farming, you are using it completely for the NP battery and the bonus effects are pointless. if you're debuffing then the NP battery as a bonus or completely void depending on situation (already max np), and the defense buff could go to complete waste if she isn't taking the hits when using the skill. For example the defense buff is strong but if you use it for enemy NPs 9/10 times if its neutral/bonus damage against her she's still dead with or without the def up. Defense ups don't protect you very well against NPs which is why servants with dodges are far better, unless fighting class advantage. the def up is most useful in long drawn out battles that reduce chip away damage which is something very useful. This is where Def up skills make their monies worth compared to dodges imo. since the enemies can cut away good chunks of health with crits these defense skills help lessen that damage while dodges are one turn things and only work for that turn, meaning crits next turn will hurt. which imo all defense buffs need to go for at least 2 to 3 turns. or have many abilities that benefit for more than 1 turn debuff resist, atk up, etc (see king hassan's second skill) This is why this defense buff should be 3 turns, its not wasted on a rng attack patterns on enemy turns. You also bring up an interesting point though with guts. Since the only place it can be placed on is the instinct so its a 5 turn cool down so that guts can't be a legit guts that works for turns due to the fact that it can be on her for the entire match pretty much. so the example you gave was Gawain with his guts and if thats the case then I think the 3 turn defense up should happen. a 1 turn guts is useless since RNG meaning you could completely waste it. If Mordred actually dies with it active and that low health return can/will be taken away in a single hit. so a defense up along with the guts is good synergy that I believe should be made available. but you're other servant mentioned Orion is good counter to the debate. Cause he's an amazing servant (though i do think Affection of Goddess EX needs a buff, a heal and solid NP gain for 3 turns but thats a different discussion) But lets say Mordred gets a dodge/invincibility instead of the guts. It'd be far better for Mordred with a 5 turn dodge/invincibility with 14 crit stars when dropped? makes mordred too strong imo with my suggested 3 turn defense buff. Mordred would then have a 3 turn 50% defense buff, debuff removal and np battery then a dodge so technically she should only be unprotected for 1-2 turns since her cooldowns are 5/5/6 at lvl 10. Making her a powerful monster all she'd need is a healer and she'd be near unkillable. if its a one turn guts then keep the buff idea but if its a dodge no buff. @Valeth "current state of game would make other permanent SSR Saber value questionable given she would be the one having most benefit when dealing current enemies meta." interesting notion. It's an interesting point. Why bring an Artoria, Altera, Arthur for a 5* AOE saber when Mordred is the clear top dog? well imo she is the top dog without any buffs with no guts, no 3rd skill buff i want compared to the ones mentioned. this is why DW needs to buff the vanilla servants more regularly to make them more usable. why doesn't DW buff character quicker? They have a solid understanding of how the characters/skills work now so its not like they'll make another Merlin servant with a possible buff.